The present invention is directed to replaceable components in a system, and especially to replaceable electrical components configured for mounting in a receiving structure. By way of example and not by way of limitation, such replaceable electrical components include rectifier component units configured for sliding mounting within a receiver structure such as a receiving rack having a plurality of engagement structures. Each respective engagement structure of the plurality of engagement structures releasably holds a respective rectifier component unit in an electrically engaged relation with circuitry coupled with the receiving rack.
Economy of space is at a premium in such component-rack arrangements in order that maximum use of rack space may be effected to create as compact an arrangement as possible. One design challenge associated with economy of space in component-rack arrangements is how to reduce room required for a locking system to effect releasably locking a component within a receiving structure in the rack.
There is a need for an effective low volume locking system to effect releasably locking a component within a receiver structure, such as in a receiving rack.